


Y Brawd [The Brother]

by InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Birthday, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere/pseuds/InsertPotterThemedUsernameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian gets a surprise visitor on his birthday. Or how Bruce and Dick met Harrigan, Damian's brother - wait, Damian has a brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Brawd [The Brother]

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this totally unbetaed little gem, I wrote in the past two days in my Welsh course, because I was slightly bored and wanted to practice my Welsh in a fun way - dw i'n dysgu Cymraeg [I'm learning Welsh] so please be kind if you find a mistake. Anyway, I've been throwing around this plotbunny in my head for the past few weeks: of Harry being Bruce Wayne's son and knowing Damian. This will be a little oneshot unless you guys show interest, so let me know in the reviews if you want to see more. (Although it may be a while before I post more on this, since I'm trying to finish my already WIP stories).
> 
> Since this is in the middle of my plotbunny universe, here's the scoop: Lily was Ra's al Ghul's daughter and through him she met Bruce Wayne. Once she found out she was pregnant, she married James who chose to raise the child as his own. Most of what happens in the books happened in this verse. Years later, Harry knows that his father is Bruce, but Bruce is unaware. Harry is under the impression that Bruce chose not to adopt him [not true] when his mother and stepfather died and thus wants nothing to do with him, even though he seems to have changed. But, he finds out he has a half-brother/cousin, and tracks him down. Despite being disgusted with the life/work of his grandfather and aunt, he chooses to compromise and do nothing against them in exchange for visitation with his little brother. Once he finds out they are training Damian to kill, Harry figures out a way to force Talia into giving Damian away to his father. Damian is under the impression that Harry is Talia's son and that's how they're related, something Harry doesn't dissuade him from. He is currently trying to round up the last of the Deatheaters, and he can't visit that often. Oh, and Damian and Harry basically only speak Welsh together - it's translated, so don't worry.
> 
> Here is the story of how Bruce and Dick met Harrigan, Damian's brother - wait, Damian has a brother?
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dick walked down the stairs to the Batcave with a small bounce in his step. It was past midnight now, which meant it was officially Damian's tenth birthday. Dick knew the kid had a hard time adjusting to living here, so he wanted to make the little guy's first birthday here a great one – and that meant the Batfamily tradition of midnight cake eating. Alfred had already left the cake in the cave's fridge, so all Dick had to do was wait until Bruce and Damian got back from patrol.

As the young man reached the bottom of the stairs, he spotted some messy raven hair poking out from behind the computer chair.

"Hey Tim – I thought you weren't coming?" Dick called out. Tim had begged off the evening earlier in the afternoon, saying he needed to get a decent night's sleep if he wanted to do well on his exam. Maybe the guilt got to him that he was putting school before family?

The chair swiveled around, and Dick met the jade green eyes of someone who was definitely not Tim.

Shit.

Dick immediately went to subdue the intruder, who easily evaded him. In the light of the cave, Dick could see it was a man roughly the same age as him, but smaller and more compact. He moved quickly – much too quick for Dick to catch directly. Utilizing his training, Dick zig-zagged seemingly randomly and finally caught an elbow. Using the elbow as leverage, Dick was able to tackle the man to the ground, pinning him to the floor of the cave.

"Well, hello there, handsome," the man purred and grinded his crotch into Dick's, startling the other. The man took advantage of Dick's lack of concentration and flipped them, so Dick was the one pinned.

At that moment, they heard the Batmobile pull in. The man pushed off Dick and quickly moved out of reach, his focus turned toward the vehicle. As the car doors opened, all Dick could do was call out "Wait!" But it was too late, because Damian was bounding out of the car toward the stranger.

"Harrigan!" Damian called and bounced into the man's arms, acting like a child for the first time in Dick's experience. From the look of Bruce's reaction, it must have been the first time for him too. The Batman was still half in the car, looking on at the scene with a frown.

"Ym mrawd i! (1) [My brother!]," The man – Harrigan – called back, laughing as he swung Damian around. And the kid laughed in response! Was this some Twilight Zone Dick had walked into?

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked once he had been set down and took off his mask, his sweat-slick hair sticking up in all directions.

"Dami – dylet ti siarad Cymraeg gyda fi. Oyt ti'n cofiio? [you should speak Welsh with me. Do you remember?]," Harrigan asked, ruffling Damian's hair.

"Ydw [yes] – but Harrigan –" Damian scowled, removing Harrigan's hand from his hair.

"Na – dim [no] but Harrigan! Siarada Cymraeg, Damian. Nawr. [Speak Welsh, Damian. Now.]," Harrigan said with a tone of authority, placing his hands on his hips.

"Mae flyn gyda fi, Harrigan [I'm sorry, Harrigan]," Damian replied, sounding slightly down.

"Mae'n iawn, Dami [It's OK, Dami]," Harrigan said and perked up, bringing Damian in for another hug. "Nawr – Penblwydd hapus it ti! Sut oyt ti? [Now – Happy birthday to you! How are you?]"

"Diolch a eitha da [thanks and quite well]," Damian replied confidently. "Dw i wedi hyfforddi a ddysgu gyda yng ghad i. Dw i'n mwynhau. [I have trained and learned with my father. I am enjoying.]" Then Damian's expression changed, and he look slightly unsure. "Dw i'n synnu mod ti'n yma. [I'm surprised that you're here.]

"Pam? [Why?]" Harrigan asked, kneeling down to Damian's level, so they were eye to eye.

"Dw i'n meddwl mod ti'n fy anwybyddu i [I thought you were ignoring me]" Damian answered, trying to avoid Harrigan's eyes.

"Beth? [What?]" Harrigan cried out and pulled Damian into another hug. "Na! Faswn i ddim byd anwybyddu ti! [I could never ignore you!] Dami –ym mrawd wyt ti! Ro'n i'n dod cyn gynted â phosib! [Dami – you're my brother! I came as soon as possible!] Mae flyn gyda fi bod ti'n meddwl hwnnw. Dw i'n – [I'm sorry you thought that. I'm-]"

"What the heck is going on?" Dick asked, finally unable to keep his cool any longer. There was a stranger in the cave speaking to his little brother in some weird language.

"We're speaking the language of our people, love," Harrigan replied, standing back up and giving Dick a saucy wink, causing Dick to blush and Damian to roll his eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Bruce asked, at last breaking his silence and getting out of the car. He slammed the door shut and stalked over to the boys. If Harrigan was intimidated, he didn't show it.

"I'm Damian's brother – well, half-brother, but I've never been one to think of halves as less than full; blood is blood after all," Harrigan replied with a big smile, putting his hand on Damian's shoulder proudly. Anyway, it's Dami's birthday! Can't have him turning ten and I miss it! You only turn double digits once."

"Talia never mentioned having another child," Bruce said neutrally, though his assessing stare increased.

"She wouldn't would she?" Harrigan replied carelessly. "Hates my guts, she does. Was only able to convince her to let Damian come here because I had leverage."

"Wait – you convinced her?" Dick repeated disbelievingly.

"Did you actually think a woman like Taliia al Ghul would just have a change of heart and let her baby boy leave so easily? Please!" Harry said, rolling his eyes at the thought. "Na, I got him out of there as soon as I could to someplace better. Though I wasn't expecting you to train him and taking him out on patrol, but at least you have a no-kill rule –"

"How exactly would you have access to Damian for him to know you if Talia hates you?" Bruce asked, stone-faced as ever.

"We had an agreement," Harry answered simply, and at the Batman's increased glare, he laughed and expanded. "Basically, after I rejected the League, we agreed in return for me not making trouble in their endeavors, I would get visitation with Damian. It's taken me this long to gain enough leverage on Talia to get Damian away from them. She made it look like it was her idea – that Damian would disrupt your work, etc. To be honest, I didn't care what excuses she used for you and the League. I just wanted Damian away from killing and to have some semblance of a normal childhood. I got half what I wanted, so I can't complain. And Dami's happy here, which is all I wanted really – that and no killing. That was a very important want."

Harry then turned back to Damian, kneeling down so he was eye to eye with him again.

"Rhaid i fi fynd, ond cyn dw i'n gadael: yma, [I need to go, but before I leave: here]," Harry said, putting an amulet necklace around Damian's neck. It didn't look like much as it was a blue-stone attached to a black cord, but Damian could feel the warmth emanating from the object. "Bydd hi'n diogelu ti am dy anturiaethau di. [It will keep you safe on your adventures]. Rwy'n caru ti. Dw i'n gobeithio mod byddet ti'n hapus iawn. [I love you. I hope that you're very happy.] Bydda i'n gweld ti cyn bo hir. Paid poeni[I'll see you before long. Don't worry.]" The young man then brought his little brother into another hug, which was returned.

"Gwela i ti un fuan [I'll see you soon]," Damian replied and then let go, and Harry stood.

"Don't make me regret trusting you with my brother," Harry said to Bruce and Dick. And, then, with a flourish, he threw down a smoke pellet, disappearing in the smoke. A crack was heard, loud as gunshot or a car backfiring. Once the smoke cleared, Harrigan was gone.

"What the heck was that?" Dick said after a moment, not sure if he had just dreamed the recent happenings. This was in the top ten of the weirdest things to happen in the Batcave, and that was saying a lot lot.

"That was Harrigan," Damian replied, still looking at the place where the young man last was, slightly sad. He then turned on his heel and cast a sharp eye at his father and Dick. "Now, Grayson – where's my cake? Drake said I get cake tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I'm aware that written, it's supposed to be "fy mrawd i" but this is how it's spoken where I'm learning, so I wrote it that way for dialogue.


End file.
